


Scaredy-Cat | Roman Reigns

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [110]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: — For the Halloween Themed requests: Can I request a Roman Reigns Fluff where the reader (his gf) convinces him to go ghost hunting with her because she’s really into supernatural/paranormal things & when they start to get activity while investigating she gets excited, but Roman starts to get a little spooked & thinks she’s just messing with him or something, but she’s really not which at that point he’s just like I’m out, but she refuses to leave & finishes the investigation by herself~.-AnonPairings: Roman Reigns x ReaderFeaturing: Ghost. That’s about it.Summary: Roman goes ghost hunting with you, but can’t handle it, leaving you all by your lonesome self.WARNINGS: ghost, supernatural themes, I really don’t know much about paranormal investigating, fluff, scared!roman (I’d prob do the same in that situation too).Word Count: 970
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Scaredy-Cat | Roman Reigns

  * “You know you can stay in the car if you don’t want to come in or you are scared.” You suggested. As you grab your equipment out of the boot of the car.

Roman made a face before answering you. Shifting from one foot to the other.

“Nah, I’m all good, I’m not afraid of anything.” Roman answered, though his voice squeaked at the end of his reply.

You raised your eyebrows at him. Letting out a chuckle.

“It’s okay to admit you are scared Ro.” You spoke softly. Getting the rest of your equipment out. Roman shut the boot. Glancing at you before answering.

“I’m not scared of ghosts.” Roman quickly responded.

“Mmhm, sure, come on.” You responded. Walking over towards the door, a slight skip to your step. Roman slowly trailed behind you. Giving himself a pep talk silently.

Your eyes lit up with happiness, as you opened the door, entering the house. Roman, on the other hand, widened with fear.

Roman followed closely behind you as you turned the torch on, that was around your head.

“Oh my god.” You beamed. As Roman shined the light around the room. He honestly didn’t see what was so exciting about the house, other the fact that someone died here horribly.

“What? It is just filled with dust and broken items, not to mention mould. Maybe we should put the masks on.” Roman huffed.

“This is so exciting.” You squealed out. Taking out the emf meter, and turning on your night vision camera, then an infrared thermometer, as well as a digital voice recorder, turning it on so it could record any noise, and an EVP machine.

“Yeah… Not.” Roman muttered.

Both of you continued to walk through the bottom level of the house, looking in every room, but nothing happened.

“Maybe, we should go back, I mean it’s probably a bust.” Roman spoke. Trying to convince you to give up.

“That’s because she didn’t die down here, she died in the ensuite.” You replied, walking towards the stairs. Roman followed you. Slowly walking up the stairs. Romans heartbeat thumped harder with every creak the steps made.

You beamed back at Roman. Roman gave you a forced smile, as he leaned against the wall. His eyes slightly widen, as he saw something flew behind you.

“Did you do that?” Roman accused you. Your face dropped into a confused look. Just as your mouth opened, the emf meter started to make a noise. Making Roman’s heart leap into his throat. Your attention turned towards the emf meter. Smiling happily at it. As your eyes lit up with excitement. You took a step forward. Making Roman gulp rapidly.

“This is great.” You beamed.

“Great, it’s terrifying, maybe we should leave.” Roman spoke, looking around the hallway frantically. He had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. His human instincts told him to get out of there.

“Why? I am getting activity. This is a good sign.” You shouted, all your attention was on emf meter.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Roman yelled, backing down the stairs.

“Roman, I’m not leaving.” You grumbled. Your attention was still on the emf meter, as you walked slowly down the hallway, towards the master bedroom. The emf meter let out a loud noise, making you smile.

“Well, I am.” Roman shouted, turning around, and running out of the house….

You on the other hand, entered the master bedroom. The emf meter went off the scale, as you pointed it towards the ensuite.

The EVP machine picked up noise, making you turn your attention towards it.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to get your side of the story, of what happened.” You spoke softly.

“He.” The EVP machine picked up. “Stabbed me.” 

“Why? Was it a home invasion gone wrong, that’s what the police reports say.” You asked. Your eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“No.” It spoke again. The temperature in the room dropped to the point you could see your breath.

“My husband.” It angrily spoke. Your heart plummeted to your stomach. As you felt a chill run down your spine.

“Oh my god.” You gasped out, taking a step back.

“He….cheated…on me…and I found out…. Then he killed me… then he staged it to look..like a home invasion…” it spoke. Though it came out all broken. But you still understood. You cupped your mouth with your free hand.

“I, um… this has to be brought to the police.” You stuttered out. When you said that you heard a small “thank you.”

You quickly bid your goodbye to the ghost, and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the door. Turning the voice recorder off.

You got a little bit of a shock to see Roman still there. Waiting in the car. You quickly walked over towards the car, opening the back door and putting your equipment in. Though you held onto the voice recorder.

Closing the back door. You opened the passenger door, making Roman jump.

“We have to go to the police station.” You ordered. Making Roman furrow his brows. Starting the car, as he slowly drove out of the place, and onto the road.

“What? Why?” he asked, looking at you then back at the road.  
  


“Her husband killed her. It wasn’t a home invasion.” You answered. Roman looked sceptical. You let out a huff. Pressing play on the digital voice recorder.

Romans eyes widen in shock, as he listened to what the ghost said.

“Oh, definitely.” He spoke, making you smile slightly.

“I’m sorry for leaving you there all by yourself.” Roman apologized to you. Making you smile softly.

“It’s alright, some people can’t handle it.” You teased, winking at him, which made him let out a chuckle…





End file.
